In the process for the development or fixation (or blix) of a silver halide photographic material by means of an automatic developing machine, the processing solutions are generally supplied in the form of a plurality of component chemical solutions for making stock solutions, so that the chemicals in the stock solutions will not adversely affect each other before use. In operation, these component chemical solutions are manually or automatically mixed with each other, diluted with water, and then stored as a developing solution or a fixing solution in the respective stock tanks provided in an automatic developing machine. As a light-sensitive material is processed, the diluted processing solutions are directly supplied to the light-sensitive material. However, the process of mixing a plurality of component chemical solutions, diluting the mixture with water, and putting the solutions into stock tanks is a complicated job that takes much time. Furthermore, since the processing solutions are stored in diluted form, the volume of the stock tanks must be large, requiring a great deal of installation space. Further, because the diluted processing solutions are subject to deterioration due to oxidation, their storage time in the stock tanks is limited. Therefore, such diluted processing solutions are disadvantageous in that they must be renewed within a specified period of time to maintain their initial photographic properties.
In order to eliminate one of the disadvantages of having a plurality of component chemical solutions, a method is known which comprises decreasing the number of component chemical solutions, e.g. stock solutions for processing solutions, to only one concentrated chemical solution to save mixing time. However, such a single concentrated chemical solution must still be diluted with water as in the case of using a plurality of component chemical solutions. Therefore, such a single concentrated chemical solution in installation still requires a great deal of space for the diluted stock solution and deterioration due to oxidation while being stored in the diluted form in a stock tank provided in an automatic developing machine still occurs.
On the other hand, another method is known which comprises mixing the concentrated stock solution for the processing solution with water shortly before use and supplying it to the processing bath instead of previously diluting the concentrated stock solution with water and storing it in the stock tank. In this method, however, it is necessary to supply fresh water as diluting water to the processing solutions so that the photographic properties and finish are not adversely affected. Therefore, plumbing apparatus must be provided to introduce tap water directly into the automatic developing machine. This restricts the installation choices for the automatic developing machine. Furthermore, even if diluting water is stored in a stock tank provided in the automatic developing machine, it must be very frequently renewed to maintain its freshness or the stock tank must be kept clean.
In washing or stabilization to be effected after development and fixing (or blix) of a silver halide photographic material, a technique is known which comprises incorporating various antifungal agents into the wash water or stabilizing solution to inhibit formation of mineral deposit. In particular, the use of such antifungal agents is very important in view of the demand in recent years for environmental protection, energy saving and speedy processing. This requires saving water by methods such as washing with pool water and washing with an extremely small amount of replenish water. However, if such wash water or stabilizing solution is used also as diluting water for the developing solution or fixing solution, the antifungal agent contained in the wash water can deteriorate the stability of the developing solution or fixing solution, adversely affect the photographic properties, or inhibit the film hardening reaction by aluminum in the fixing solution. Therefore, at least two kinds of water are necessary: wash water (or stabilizing solution) and diluting water. This is a very complicated job that requires a large installation space and considerable plumbing apparatus for introduction of tap water into the automatic developing machine. This is a great restriction that makes it impossible to operate the automatic developing machine any time and any place.